Raven's smile and Robin's Youth
by Aiaras
Summary: This takes place after Revolution. It is my alternate ending. What happens when BB confronts Raven about smiling? BBRae RS


I don't own Teen Titans in anyway shape or form. That belongs to the wonderful creators! Anyways this takes place after the episode 'Revolution', where Mad Mod takes over the city and becomes king. Everything is British.

After the Titans long battle against Mad Mod, everyone went back to the tower. Raven sailed into her room just as Robin sealed himself in his room. The others stretched out their sore bodies.

A knock came at Raven's door. Inside, she groaned from her meditation position. Everything ached, her bones, her head. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

The knock continued. Whoever it was, wasn't going to go away so easily. Raven was going to have to answer the knocker.

"Who is it?" called Raven.

"Me. Beast Boy," replied the green changeling.

Raven moved and stretched herself out. She went to the door and opened it. Her heart stopped when she looked at the large green eyes staring back at her. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling inside her.

"Hello, Raven!" Beast Boy waved his hand in front of her face. A ghost of a grin was plastered over her perfect face. He liked seeing her without her hood on for he could see her face so clearly. Now he wasn't so sure he wanted to see the expression on her face, it kinda scared him.

Quickly, Raven pulled her hood over her face. A scowl replaced her almost smile. "What do you want, Beast Boy?"

"To ask you a question," replied Beast Boy.

"Make it quick," answered Raven.

"Remember when we under the tunnel, and I was under Mod's spell?" asked Beast Boy.

"How could I forget?" replied Raven, sarcastically.

Flashback

_Raven hit Beast Boy in the head and took away his British hair-do. As Beast Boy got ready to yell at Raven for hitting him, he realized the change. He wasn't British anymore._

_"I'm American!"_

_"I'll take that as a thank you," smiled Raven. _

Beast Boy smiled. "I got you to smile!"

The color drained from Raven's face as she remembered. She had smiled at Beast Boy's reaction to being back to normal again. He also was funny when he acted like that. But she couldn't tell him that.

"Admit it! You smiled!" laughed Beast Boy.

"I didn't smile! I don't smile," frowned Raven, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Come on, Rae. I like it when you smile," revealed Beast Boy, shyly.

Raven's eyes widened. "You do?"

A nod came from Beast Boy. He really began to wish she hadn't put her hood up again. It shielded her beautiful face from him.

"F-F…" Rave stammered nervously then continued softly. "You did."

"What did you say?" teased Beast Boy. He wasn't so sure what he had heard or if it really had happened.

"I said, 'You did!' " shouted Raven, venom in her voice.

Beast boy was taken back. She admitted it! For the first time, Raven admitted it! In one swift motion, he grabbed Raven's hood and pulled it back. Before Raven could protest, he kissed her firmly.

It made her knees weak and her heart pound against her chest. Raven felt herself smile as she kissed back with the same force as Beast Boy.

Soon, they were battling for control against the other one. Beast Boy won and shoved his tongue into her mouth, searching her passionately. It didn't matter to Raven for she liked it so much.

"I love you, Rae," confessed Beast Boy, pulling away.

A hot blush crossed over Raven's face. "I love you too."

"See you can love without anything bad happening," informed Beast Boy.

The lamp in Raven's room exploded. Raven looked at it in shock. Had she done that? Her gaze shifted over to Beast Boy in fear. His expression was amused.

"I spoke to soon," he laughed.

"No, that was something else," lied Raven.

Beast Boy nodded mischievously. He reached over and pulled Raven closer to him. His hand reached under her chin and planted another kiss on her perfect lips.

Meanwhile Starfire had lost her patience and went to find Robin. He had locked himself in his room since they had gotten him back from Mad Mod. No one had seen him since then.

"Robin, are you there?" asked Starfire, with her voice full of concern.

"Not now, Star!" called back Robin's voice.

Starfire wasn't going to give in so easily. "You are undamaged?"

"Yes, Star. I am undamaged," assured Robin's voice again.

Still Robin didn't come to the door. Something was wrong, and Starfire was going to figure it out. Even if it meant she would have to stand their all night, she would do it.

"Robin, will you please come out," begged Starfire.

The door swished opened. Robin stood there with a blank expression on his face. But Starfire could see that there were dry tears on his cheeks.

"Please, Star. I don't wish to talk right now," sighed Robin. He rubbed his eyes.

"Robin, does this have to do with Mad Mod?" asked Starfire. She hoped that he would talk even if that weren't the cause to his strange behavior.

Robin closed his eyes briefly than opened them. "Geez, Star!You could have been hurt! I was an old man watching as my team was being attacked! There was nothing that I could do to help!"

"But Robin, it was not your fault. Mad Mod stole your youth. We are undamaged anyway," replied Starfire.

"That's not the point, Star. If something happened to you, I don't know what I would have done. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you gotten hurt," groaned Robin, turning around so he didn't have to face her.

Starfire put her hand on his shoulder causing his to turn back around. Twin emerald eyes pierced his black ones in a loving concern. "It is okay, Robin. I am still here."

Robin put his hand on top of her's and put his other hand under her chin. "You mean the world to me, Star."

"I don't…" Starfire was cut off by something wonderfully unexpected. Robin placed his mouth on hers.

The kiss only lasted a few minutes but it was still lingering on Starfire's lips when Robin pulled back. He had a wide smile on his face.

"What was that?" asked Starfire, innocently.

A light laughed escaped from Robin. "That, Starfire, was a kiss."

A smile matching Robin's own swept over Starfire's face. "I enjoyed the 'kiss'. May we partake in it again?"

"Sure, Star." Robin placed another kiss on Starfire's lips only to be surprised by Starfire kissing him back with a strong force.

The End

Please review! If not, then my evil flying monkeys will hunt you down and skin you like a fish! Sorry, a bit of the Grinch in that. REVIEW REVIEW is good for your soul!


End file.
